Another Romeo and Juliet
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: This is basically Romeo and Juliet Twilight style with a few twists, modern day language, and a different ending than the original play.  AH
1. Love Problems

I got this idea the other day and couldn't resist writing it! Anyway, if you like it, please review! I've decided to send the best reviewer for each chapter a preview of the next chapter! In case you're reading my other stories, this applies to all of them. Oh and Edward's parents are the Masens, not the Cullens, and Edward is an only child.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Hey, Edward," Jasper said as he sat down next to me on the bench in my family's garden. "Why are you so bummed out?" I sighed. My cousin could always tell my emotions, no matter how hard I tried to hide them.

"You know," I answered dully.

"Oh, it's _her _again, isn't it? Edward, don't take this the wrong way, but Tanya is _never_ going to love you back, so just forget about her!"

"I can't, Jasper! That's like me asking you to forget Alice! It's impossible!"

"No it's not, Edward. First of all, Alice loves me back, so it's different. Secondly, it's not impossible; the only reason why it's so hard is because you aren't trying to let go. There's someone out there who's perfect for you. Someone who will love you back." He pulled a letter out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Someone who just might be at this party tonight." I looked at the letter.

_Dear Mr. Eric Yorkie,_

_You have been invited to the Swans' seventh annual ball at the Swan residence on August 14 at 7:00 pm. Bring your friends and this invitation with you! We hope to see you there!_

_Charles Swan_

"Jasper, we can't go to this!" I exclaimed. "You know my parents hate the Swans! How did you get this invitation anyway? Who in the world is Eric Yorkie?"

"I have my ways," Jasper said with a mischievous grin as he slid the letter back into his pocket. "So, are you in? It'll be fun!"

"Jasper, someone will recognize us." Honestly, it sounded kind of fun, but I didn't want to get caught.

"That's why we have these!" He pulled out three masks from his pocket.

"And where did you get those?"

"Emmett found them."

"So Emmett is in on this too? I should have known," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Come on! You know you want to! It'll only be for a few hours, then you can go mope again some more about Tanya."

I sighed in defeat. "All right, but that doesn't mean I'll like it."

Jasper grinned at me. "You never know, you could end up meeting the girl of your dreams tonight."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"You'd better go get ready; Emmett wants us to leave in an hour." I nodded and stood up from the place I'd been sitting all day long and headed back inside the house. Little did I know, this would be the night my life changed.

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Bella! Bella, darling, get in here!" my mother called from downstairs. "Oh, Esme, where is that girl? Bella!"

"Coming, Mom!" I called out and started for the stairs only to trip on the first step. If only I didn't have to wear heels all the time; life would be so much easier. I walked more carefully this time down to the living room where my mother waited with Esme.

"There you are!" my mom exclaimed. "I have something I need to tell you!" She turned to Esme, who looked as clueless as me. "Esme, this is a private matter. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. No, never mind, stay. I want you in here for this." Esme smiled and we waited for Mom to continue.

"Well, I just talked to your father, who just talked with a certain man." She wiggled her eyebrows and I groaned, wondering who she was going to talk about this time. My parents had been trying to get me engaged lately, but they didn't understand that I wanted to fall in love before getting married.

"Who was it?" Esme exclaimed.

"Jacob Black!"

Esme squealed. "Ooh! Such a fine man, that Jacob Black is! Tell me, what did he want?"

"He asked for Bella's hand in marriage!"

Esme squealed again and ran over to hug me. "Oh, Bella! This is great!" She pulled away and started rambling on about how muscular Jacob is. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm not ready to get married. I'm only seventeen! I want to do things with my life, maybe go out and see the world, before even thinking about marriage. And when that time comes, I want to marry someone I love, not just a rich guy who's related to the king." Both women stared at me for a few moments, then my mother laughed. Esme looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh, Bella, if only it was that simple! Let me tell you a fact of life you'll need to get used to: women don't get many choices and love isn't one of them. You'll marry who your father decides is best and have kids. You'll grow to love him and a few years from now, you'll be thanking us for picking someone as great as Jacob. Not to worry, though; the engagement isn't official. Yet."

"But what about Angela?" I protested. "She married Ben because she loved him, not because her parents picked him!" Mom looked disgusted at the mention of my best friend.

"That girl you call a friend is nothing more than a poor farm girl! Poor, unimportant people can marry any other poor, unimportant people they want to! No one cares about them or what they do!"

My jaw dropped open at the words she used to describe my friend. "Angela may be a farm girl and not have much money, but that doesn't make her unimportant!"

"Ugh! You know what, Bella? You'd better watch that attitude of yours! We have a party in a few hours and I'd hate to ban you from it."

"I don't care! I don't even like parties!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will go upstairs and get ready this instant or I'll have your father deal with you!" I turned and headed for the stairs. If Dad found out about this, he'd force me into a marriage right away and I really didn't want to deal with that.

"It'll be all right," I heard Esme's soft voice say from behind me when I reached the top step. "Your parents are good people and they love you; they'll make sure to choose the perfect man for you."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Okay, for those of you who have read Romeo and Juliet and are wondering who plays who, here's a list of characters already mentioned:

Edward- Romeo

Bella- Juliet

Jacob- Paris

Jasper- Benvolio (Romeo's cousin)

Emmett- Mercutio (Romeo's friend)

Esme- Juliet's nurse (for those of you who haven't read it or seen the movie, this isn't like a nurse that we think of now days, but more like a nanny)

Renée- Lady Capulet

Charlie- Capulet

Tanya- Rosaline

Eric- Just a random person I decided to add

I'll let you know who everyone else is once I get to them. Oh yeah, and I know that it seems kind of weird that I called Charlie "Charles," but he'll only be called that when he's trying to be formal, so his friends will call him Charlie. Also, I know the thing with Tanya and Edward was the other way around, but she was the only logical person I could think of to play as Rosaline. Edward and Bella meet in the next chapter! Anyway, I think I have most of the characters figured out, but if you have any ideas for who should be who, please let me know! Thanks! :) Oh and don't forget to review if you want a sneak peek!


	2. Party

Hey people! :) Sorry I was planning on updating this a few weeks ago but I got kind of busy with school work. I know that isn't much of an excuse, but at least this is a long chapter. :)

This chapter is dedicated to Mc Alice Bella Grey. Keep up the reviews and maybe the next chapter will be dedicated to you!

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Hey, Bella," someone said and I turned. Mike was standing there smiling at me with a glass of wine in his hand. "You look gorgeous, as usual."

"Thank you," I answered, though I honestly didn't agree. Rosalie had dressed me tonight in a long blue gown and silver heels. I hated it, but Rosalie said it was beautiful on me, so I took her word on it.

"Can I get you a drink?" Mike asked, holding out his glass. I took a step back and shook my head frantically.

"No, I'm allergic."

"You're allergic to wine?" he asked, obviously trying to keep a straight face. "It's all right if you don't want to drink; you don't have to make up lies."

I shook my head again. "I'm honestly highly allergic." Mike raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Wow, I've never heard of that before."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. I never liked talking about this; it made me feel weak. Luckily, Mike noticed and set his glass down on a table.

"Okay. No wine."

"You don't have to do that," I told him.

"No, it's all right. I was actually wondering if you wanted to dance with me."

"Oh. Um, I'm not exactly the best dancer," I whispered, staring at my feet.

Mike laughed and I blushed. "I don't mind. Here, I'll lead you." He held out his hand and I took it. His other hand wrapped around my waist and he looked a little more comfortable with that than he should have been. We started dancing slowly and I was careful not to fall.

"So, have you heard about those criminals in town?"

"No."

"Oh, well you'd better stay inside; there are three of them, two males and one female. Just make sure you be careful."

I nodded. "I will."

"Okay, good. Now, have you heard about what happened at Lauren's party last month?"

"Nope," I answered and he started on about Lauren and her friends. I wasn't interested in what he was saying; Lauren and her posse didn't like me. I started looking over Mike's shoulder for a distraction while nodding occasionally to make Mike think I was listening. That's when I saw the most handsome man I'd ever seen staring at me and I froze.

Why was he staring at _me?_ I wasn't anything special, but he looked the same way I probably did right now. His green eyes and bronze colored hair were so unique, I'd never seen anything like him.

"Bella?" Mike asked in a worried tone.

"Hmm?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than ever," I answered honestly. "Hey, Mike, it was great dancing with you. Bye." I started towards the man, who glanced around. I realized that he was talking to Jessica and freaked out. Was he with her? I accidently stepped on the edge of my dress and fell forward, but two strong hands grabbed me around the waist. He pulled me up and I blushed when I heard Jacob's familiar laugh.

"Wow, Bells, you just won't ever stop being clumsy, will you?"

"Nice to see you too, Jacob. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was on my way to go see someone." I pried his hands off of me and walked away before he had a chance to reply. The angel of my dreams said something to Jessica and started towards me, making my heart pound faster in my chest.

"Hi," I said shyly when we were close enough together.

"Hello," he said in a beautiful voice that made my heart soar. He held his hand out. "Would you like to dance?" I couldn't believe it. Out of all the gorgeous girls here, he wants to dance with _me?_ I put my hand in his and we walked out to the center of the room. We began dancing and I forgot my clumsiness altogether when I stared into his eyes.

"Whoo!" someone called from behind me. Some people were shouting angrily and I turned.

"Emmett, no!" the man I was dancing with (I really need to find out his name) shouted as someone ran into me and spilled a huge bucket of something dark all over my dress. It smelled like...wine! I screamed and stumbled backwards, falling into my dance partner's arms.

"Is that _wine_?" Esme cried and ran over to us. My head started throbbing and my vision was turning blurry. Esme lifted me from his arms and stood me up straight.

"Help! Someone help! She's having an allergic reaction!" A crowd of people surrounded me and asked me how I was feeling or what had happened. I tried to answer but it was difficult with my throbbing head and the fact that the questions were coming too quick for me to answer.

"They're Masens!" I heard Jacob shout. "Someone get them!"

"Run!" the man that had run into me yelled. I could barely see now, but I saw the angel I'd danced with running out the door, too. He was a Masen? I stared after his blurry figure with wide eyes as someone was putting my medicine into my mouth. Out of all the men in the world, I just happened to fall in love with the one who was supposed to be my worst enemy. How had I managed that?

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Edward! Come on! We're going to be late!" Emmett exclaimed when he found me laying on my bed in my room. I was ready for the party, but then I started wondering if Tanya would be there.

"Here, put this on." He tossed the mask from earlier at me.

"I'm not putting this on right now; I'll look stupid."

"Whatever, just come on. I've got some awesome pranks in store for Swan."

I sighed. "Boy, are they going to be mad at us."

"You don't even know what I'm planning yet."

"Yeah, but if it's anything like your previous plans, it won't be good."

* * *

"Invitation," one of the guards outside the door said. Jasper pulled out the letter and showed the man. "All right. Have fun, Mr. Yorkie and friends."

"Poor Eric Yorkie," I said when we passed through the door. "He won't be able to come now."

"Look," Emmett whispered and we turned.

"I swear!" a man was yelling at the guards. "I'm on the list! My name is Eric Yorkie! My invitation was stolen by two men! One was a blond about this tall and the other- There they are! Right there!" Eric pointed at Jasper and Emmett and tried to get passed the guards.

"Nice try," one of them said as he grabbed Eric. "But you aren't getting into this party."

"Come on! _I'm _Eric Yorkie! Not him!"

"Let's go," Jasper whispered and we walked further into the house to where the party was taking place. Jasper saw two of his friends, Peter and Charlotte, and went off with them. Emmett said he was ready to put his plan into action, which was definitely not a good thing. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stayed in a dark corner to keep attention off of me. Apparently, it wasn't working too well.

"Hey," a girl with brunette hair walked up to me after about a minute. "I'm Jessica. I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I'm not from here."

"Oh, that would explain it. So where are you from?"

"Uh...it's a small town far away from here. I'm just here visiting my cousin." We hadn't discussed what to tell other people if they asked, so I just figured I might as well make up my own lie- not that I'm a good liar.

"Oh, well, I hope you'll be here for a while." She started going on about herself and I began looking over her shoulder for an excuse to leave. That's when I saw her, the most beautiful girl in the world. My jaw dropped at the sight of her and I took off my mask to get a better look. She had beautiful brown, wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was dancing with a blond man who was talking and looking at her in a way that I didn't like at all. The girl was nodding but she looked bored and her eyes were scanning the room.

Then I caught her eye and she froze, eyes widening. She said something to the guy and started walking in my direction. I turned to look behind me but there wasn't anyone else besides Jessica and I over here. She was walking to _me?_ I felt like I might faint. Suddenly, the girl tripped and I wanted to help her, but a tan man with dark hair grabbed her around the waist before she hit the ground. She blushed when the man laughed and straightened her out, not releasing her from his grasp. She said something to him and then started walking to me again.

"Hey, are you all right?" I realized Jessica was still standing there, talking.

"I'll see you later," I said, walking to the angel.

"Hi," she said when we were finally only two feet apart. Her face looked so soft and I wished I could touch it, but that would be impolite.

"Hello," I replied, holding my hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?" She beamed and placed her hand in mine. I led her out to the center of the dance floor and put my arm around her waist while she put hers on my shoulder. It felt so natural as we moved together and just stared into eachother's eyes.

"Whoo!" an all too familiar voice called out from behind the angel after a few seconds. Oh, no. There were a few angry shouts. The girl turned around to see what all the rucuss was about and I realized too late what was happening.

"Emmett, no!" I cried just as he ran into her and spilled a huge bucket of wine all over her. She screamed and stumbled, falling into my arms.

"Is that _wine_?" a woman cried and ran over to us. The girl was breathing heavily and her skin was turning pale. The woman took her from my arms and stood her up straight.

"Help! Someone help! She's having an allergic reaction!" A crowd of people, including the blond and tan men surrounded her. I was shocked and didn't know what to do.

Emmett stood back up and Jasper ran over to us from where ever he was the whole time. The tan man looked at us and his eyes widened.

"They're Masens!" he cried. "Someone get them!"

"Oh, no," Jasper mumbled.

"Run!" Emmett yelled and we complied as a bunch of men started chasing us. I turned my head to see the girl choking and staring at me with wide eyes. I wanted to go back; I didn't even know her name, yet I knew it was love. I continued running after Jasper and Emmett.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett!" I huffed when we finally came to a stop in an alley after about fifteen minutes.

"Sorry, man," he apologized. "I wasn't planning on that; you _know_ I'd never do that to a lady. Besides, how was I supposed to know she's allergic to wine?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What were you planning on doing, anyway?"

Emmett smiled. "I thought I'd go humiliate Swan by soaking him with wine, but the chef started chasing me and I accidentally ran into his daughter instead."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, his daughter?"

"You know," Jasper said. "Bella Swan, the girl who just had an allergic reaction." My breathing stopped and I couldn't move. The girl I'd just danced with, the angel, was the same girl who was supposed to be my worst enemy.

"Hey, Edward, are you okay?" Jasper asked. "You look kind of pale."

I took a deep breath. "No, I'm not okay."

They stared at me for a few seconds before Emmett broke the silence. "Well, are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

"No."

Jasper snorted. "Okay, then. Be that way" I didn't want to tell them about Bella, at least not yet. I needed to be with her again. I came to a decision and looked up at the other two.

""Hey, I've got to be somewhere. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" Jasper shook his head and Emmett rolled his eyes. I ignored them and started running back to the Swan house.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know the whole wine allergy thing is kind of weird and I'm not actually allergic to any foods so correct me if I'm wrong about the reaction. Review! Remember, I'll pick the best review and dedicate the next chapter to them and also send them a sneak peek of the next chapter! It's going to be the balcony scene!


End file.
